


Три заката

by The_Phantom



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action & Romance, M/M, Ratings: R, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Phantom/pseuds/The_Phantom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Любовь зла</p>
            </blockquote>





	Три заката

**Author's Note:**

> Частичный ретеллинг диснеевской "Русалочки"

Послушать голос Ариэля приплывали даже из соседних морей — такая красота и в подводном царстве была редкостью. Отец у Ариэля был обычным тритоном, и, вероятно, это смягчило наследство матери-сирены. Голос поражал своей красотой и, может, чуть-чуть сводил с ума, но не настолько, чтобы люди бросались в воду, а водяные жители — теряли разум. Так что наслаждаться пением Ариэля можно было на полную катушку. Вот только пел он редко. Мотался не пойми где со своим другом, черепахой Дино. Поговаривали, что они не вылезают с затонувших кораблей — Ариэль обожал все, что было связано с сухопутным миром, и даже нападения акул не остужали его пыл. 

Впрочем, небольшие придури Ариэля мало кого интересовали, на пение его они не распространялись. Тем более, все прекрасно знали, что рано или поздно, где бы ни шлялся, Ариэль приплывет к ледяной статуе — это было его любимое место в океане, он мог часами любоваться на нее и либо мурлыкать себе под нос, либо распевать свои чудные песни во весь голос.

Ледяная статуя — вернее глыба с изваянием внутри — появилась на дне довольно давно. Сбросили с корабля — вероятно, кому-то она не угодила. А может, просто не нравилась и занимала место.

— Как можно было выбросить такую красоту? — удивлялся Ариэль, оглаживая статую хвостом. — Наверное, ее делали с какого-нибудь прекрасного принца. Отважного, безрассудного, мудрого и справедливого наследника короля. 

— А может, тупого и избалованного, — бурчал Дино, то и дело налетая на статую, пытаясь догнать Ариэля. — Остановись ты, остынь, какая разница, кто был натурщиком, все люди одинаковые — они едят рыбу и даже, — он каждый раз закатывал глаза, — черепаховый суп.

— Ты говоришь мне это уже восемь лет, — поморщился однажды Ариэль, — надоело.

— А ты думал, я должен молчать? — возмутился Дино, не заметил камень и, налетев на него, упал на дно кверху лапками, возмущенно ими размахивая. — Ты тритон, между прочим. А твоя покойная матушка-сирена наверняка то и дело вспенивается на волнах — она, если ты забыл, две дюжины моряков в море заманила. Хорошая была сирена. А ты что? Тебя даже петь упрашивать надо, вот только статуе своей и распеваешь. Как будто она тебя слышит.

— А вдруг? — улыбнулся Ариэль, глядя, как Дино неуклюже всплывает повыше.

— Идиот, — рассердился тот. — Мало того, что ты человеческие книги читать научился да железкой размахивать, так еще и голос разбазариваешь в никуда.

— Железка, кстати, мне жизнь спасла, — напомнил Ариэль. — Если бы не она, я бы целиком акуле достался. Помнишь? И не железка это, я тебе тысячу раз говорил — это называется «меч». 

— Надо было уплывать, — настаивал Дино, — ты же плаваешь быстрее акулы. А ты зачем-то ввязался в бой, у тебя точно мозги поехали. Если бы не всесильный трезубец случайно проплывавшего поблизости Мукуро, что бы ты делал?

— Придумал бы что-нибудь, — пожал плечами Ариэль.

— Ой, ну да, — закатил глаза Дино, пытаясь выпутаться из водорослей. — Железка твоя — извини великодушно, меч — лучшее в мире оружие. Все акулы бояться будут.

— Не будут, а уже боятся, — Ариэль показал ему язык и улегся у подножия статуи. — Ничего ты не понимаешь, — вздохнул он. — Скучно мне здесь. Тесно.

— Ага, — фыркнул Дино, — океан такой маленький, что ты в него не помещаешься.

— Я хочу другой жизни, — улыбнулся Ариэль. — Я слышал всякие рассказы о земле. Сражения, королевские дворцы, войны, интриги — это не то же самое, что тихое дно, как у нас. Вот у него, — он потрогал статую, — все было бы не так скучно. Если, конечно, он был бы живым.

— А он живой, — прошелестел чей-то голос, наверху мелькнули две тени, и Ариэль поднял голову.

— Мурены! Кен и Чикуса! — пискнул Дино, метнулся к Ариэлю и, ударившись головой о статую, спрятался в панцирь.

— Кто живой? — не обратив внимания на черепаху, вскинулся Ариэль.

— Он, — Кен попытался обвиться вокруг шеи статуи. — Неужели ты не знал? Мукуро давно-о знает, — едва не мурлыкнул он.

— Ага, — подтвердил Чикуса, — говорят, король просек, что он восстание против него замыслил, вот и избавился. В лед замуровал.

— Не забивайте Ариэлю голову всякой дрянью. — Морской конек Ромарио подплыл к Дино, и тот высунул голову из панциря. — Мало у него, что ли, дури в мозгах, — бурчал конек, — еще и Дино напугали, ироды. Эй, куда ты?

Только хвост мелькнул — Ариэль стремительно уплывал.

— К Мукуро подался, — Дино едва ли не стрелой рванул следом. — Ромарио, давай за мной, с тобой мне как-то спокойнее, — крикнул он, но Ромарио уже плыл рядом, стараясь не отставать.

Жилище колдуна располагалось на самом дне, в подводной пещере, настолько заросшей водорослями, что, казалось, свет туда не проникает совсем. Хотя внутри было не так уж темно — светились какие-то склянки, плошки, да и любимый трезубец Мукуро всегда ярко сиял.

Мурены метнулись к хозяину и зависли у его ног.

— Это правда? — сразу же выпалил Ариэль, едва завидев колдуна.

— Правда — вещь относительная, — заметил тот, — тем более, я не знаю, о чем ты спрашиваешь.

— Статуя — живая?

— Нет, — Мукуро слегка взмахнул трезубцем, рисуя на воде замысловатые цветы. — Сейчас точно нет. Но в целом, в общем-то, да. А тебе что?

— Верни ей жизнь, — Ариэль подплыл ближе, нервно подергивая хвостом.

— Ему, — подсказал запыхавшийся Дино. — Это же принц, а значит — «он». — Ариэль не обратил на него внимания, это случалось настолько редко, что Дино обнял Ромарио и тяжело вздохнул с непривычки — игнорирование ему не нравилось.

— А зачем мне? — равнодушно поинтересовался колдун. — Еще одного рыбоеда на землю вернуть? И кстати, — посмотрел он на Ариэля, — тебе это зачем? Стоит себе, никому не мешает, даже пользу приносит — ты ему поёшь, а остальные слушают. Сам себя любимого места в океане лишишь.

— Он должен жить там, где жил, — упрямо сказал Ариэль. — Сражаться, отомстить королю, захватить власть, править своим королевством, любить, в конце концов.

— Ага, — кивнул Мукуро, — и наплодить побольше любителей крабового мяса и черепахового супа.

Дино содрогнулся, втянул голову в панцирь и укоризненно посмотрел в спину Ариэлю. Он мог бы много чего сказать о пожирателях морепродуктов, но понимал, что сейчас его никто не услышит.

— Дам — что захочешь, — твердо сказал Ариэль. — Только верни жизнь прекрасному принцу.

— Уверен, что это прекрасный принц? — как-то странно зафыркал колдун.

— Какая разница? — отмахнулся Ариэль. — Если можешь оживить — оживи.

— У тебя нет ничего, что было бы мне интересно, — зевнул колдун. — Ты мне, между прочим, еще за акул должен, только нечего с тебя взять, одна дурь в башке. Хотя… — задумался он.

— Ну же, — поторопил его Ариэль.

— У тебя есть голос, — сказал Мукуро. — Отдашь мне его взамен жизни своего прекрасного принца?

— Нет! — вырвалось у Дино. — Ариэль, не слушай его, поплыли отсюда.

— Отдам, — звонко сказал Ариэль, и Ромарио обнял готового расплакаться Дино. — Невелика цена за целую чужую жизнь.

— Вот и договорились, — усмехнулся Мукуро. — Тебе принц, а мне — голос.

— Что ты будешь с ним делать? — Дино пытался наброситься на колдуна, но Ромарио крепко держал его. — Петь, что ли? Слышал я про тебя — засунешь в колбу и запечатаешь, как все эти твои светящиеся штучки. Ты же даже не пользуешься тем, что отбираешь у порядочных подводных жителей, тебе просто в кайф забирать у них самое дорогое.

— Обижаешь, — снова усмехнулся Мукуро. — Я даю им взамен самое дорогое. А то, с чем они расстаются, вероятно, не настолько для них важно. Ну что, тритон, — он вильнул черным хвостом и посмотрел на Ариэля, — веди меня к своей статуе.

Статуя стояла там, где и всегда. Ариэль подплыл вплотную, тронул — будто погладил — по щеке и повернулся к колдуну.

— Я не передумал, если ты собирался об этом спросить, — сказал он.

— Я и не сомневался, — фыркнул Мукуро, направляя на статую трезубец. — Но отплыви подальше, мне только голос твой нужен, а не ты в виде дохлой селедки.

Ярко-фиолетовая вспышка вылетела из трезубца, ударилась об лед, обволокла его, будто пламенем, и ледяная глыба стала терять форму. Свет лился и лился, лед таял, только Ариэль не ощущал никакого жара — наоборот, казалось, будто становится холоднее. Ариэль моргнул и не заметил, как один язычок холодного пламени метнулся к его горлу, будто пронзая стрелой, и сразу же отдернулся, только на кончике замерцал голубоватый шарик. Ариэль попробовал было что-то сказать, но тут же забыл об этом — в воде барахтался человек. Бросившись вперед, Ариэль подхватил его и стремительно поплыл вверх — к солнцу, к воздуху, туда, где была другая жизнь. Времени на раздумья не оставалось — слишком глубоко, слишком далеко до поверхности, надо было успеть, и Ариэль старался изо всех сил.

Когда они вынырнули, человек был без сознания, но дышал. Улыбнувшись от облегчения, Ариэль устремился к берегу — туда, где, как он слышал, прямо у моря располагался замок. А раз замок — значит, королевский. Значит, принц может жить только там.

Вытащив принца на берег, Ариэль сел рядом, поджав под себя хвост. Глаза у принца были закрыты, но он дышал. Вытащив из волос водоросли и мелкие ракушки, Ариэль погладил его по щеке — на этот раз чуть теплой, вместо привычного холода льда. На коже стремительно проявлялись темные шрамы, но Ариэлю не казалось, что они что-либо портят. Наоборот, могло быть и хуже, после стольких-то лет во льду.

Принц пошевелился и негромко застонал. Ариэль неохотно отодвинулся, но тут принц открыл глаза и посмотрел на него мутным взглядом.

Тихо скользнув в воду и немного отплыв, Ариэль высунулся из воды и обернулся к берегу. Приподняв голову, принц смотрел ему вслед все тем же мутным взглядом, и тритон, плеснув хвостом, нырнул глубже. Нечего было пялиться на принца. Теперь это уже не его любимая статуя, это чужой человек, и им друг до друга не было никакого дела.

Доплыв до ближайшей скалы, Ариэль выбрался на нее и улегся, сунув руки под голову и глядя на солнце. В другое время, может, он даже запел бы какую-нибудь самую грустную свою песню, но с песнями было покончено раз и навсегда. Как и со статуей. То есть, с принцем.

— Вот ты где, — воскликнул запыхавшийся Дино, — еле нашел, даже Ромарио отстал. Думал, не доплыву без него. Ты как, живой?. — Дино забрался на скалу и примостился рядом с Ариэлем. — Не грусти, — сказал он. — Хотя, конечно, я бы сразу в омут кинулся, если бы такого голоса лишился.

Ариэль отвернулся. Как можно было объяснить Дино, что дело не в голосе?

Ариэль молчал, Дино — тоже, слегка задремав под клонящимся к закату солнцем. Глядя на оранжевые отблески на воде, Ариэль думал, что больше всего на свете ему хотелось бы быть рядом с принцем, вместе с ним объявить войну королю, собрать войско, встать рядом, взяв в руки меч. А рыба… Ну что рыба. Есть рыбу можно и отучить. Как и крабов, и черепах, и прочих морских обитателей. 

— Что, на землю хочется? — насмешливо озвучил мысли Ариэля Мукуро, выныривая из воды и лениво покачиваясь на волнах.

Ариэль не отреагировал. Какой, собственно, был в этом смысл?

— А ведь я могу сделать тебя человеком, — прищурился Мукуро. — Только вот теперь с тебя точно взять нечего. Ну, разве что твою непорочную душу.

Ариэль поднял голову и пристально посмотрел на колдуна.

— Скажем, сроку тебе — до третьего заката, — задумчиво протянул тот. — Если на исходе третьего дня, на закате, принц, — он усмехнулся, — не поцелует тебя, твоя душа отправится ко мне. Но если справишься — сможешь остаться человеком, если захочешь.

— Нет, — Дино вцепился в Ариэля всеми четырьмя лапами, — всегда знал, что ты не очень умен, но не конченый идиот же.

Ариэль резко сел, случайно стряхнув с себя черепаху, и Дино с бульканьем свалился в воду.

— Это можно засчитывать за «да»? — поинтересовался Мукуро, и Ариэль уверенно кивнул.

Три заката — три вечности, целая жизнь взамен скучного морского дна. Ниже него все равно не упадешь. Значит, и терять нечего.

— Ты хоть и немой теперь, но слово, считай, дал, — заметил Мукуро и взмахнул трезубцем.

На этот раз пламя не было холодным. Горячее, обжигающее, оно впилось в хвост, будто раздирая его на части, и Ариэль даже беззвучно вскрикнул от боли, глядя вниз. Хвост действительно раздвоился, стремительно деформируясь и превращаясь в…

Ариэль шевельнул ногой, попытался подняться, неуверенно покачнулся и упал в воду. «Я же теперь до берега не доплыву», — шевельнулась мысль, но тут кто-то подтолкнул его снизу, а в следующее мгновение под руками оказался панцирь.

— Держись, — чуть не плача, крикнул Дино, — я помогу тебе доплыть. Ох, Ариэль, что же ты натворил!

С благодарностью вцепившись в панцирь, Ариэль посмотрел туда, где виднелась береговая линия. В отличие от Дино, ему не хотелось плакать — где-то там его ждали суша и принц.

 

На берегу было пусто, но Ариэль даже обрадовался — значит, принц очнулся окончательно и ушел. А может, его забрали. Да и к лучшему, свидетели Ариэлю сейчас не особенно были нужны — новообретенные ноги слушались неохотно, и он не вылезал из воды, пытаясь сделать хоть несколько шагов, не шатаясь, в воду удобнее было падать.

— Такой хвост был, такой хвост, — сокрушался Дино, — и ради чего? Ради какого-то замороженного принца, которому до тебя и дела нет! А ты думал, что у него, возможно, есть принцесса? Может, ему совсем не нравятся бывшие тритоны?

Ариэль кивал. Да, думал. Пусть так. Зато — настоящая жизнь. Такая, какой никогда у него не было, ради которой стоит жить всего лишь до третьего заката.

Рядом с принцем.

Сделав еще несколько шагов, Ариэль запутался в ногах и с громким плеском свалился в воду, а вынырнув, услышал чей-то смех.

— Смотри, Луссурия, какое чудище заморское, — насмешливо проговорил кто-то, и Ариэль поспешил неуклюже встать и обернуться. И замер — перед ним стоял его принц с какой-то яркой длиннохвостой птицей на плече.

— Я-то думал, может, спасителя своего встречу, — усмехнулся принц, — а тут — гляди, какой красавец, — он смерил Ариэля взглядом. — Признаться, я сперва подумал, красавицу какую-то занесло — вон патлы какие, но, вижу, ошибся. Ты кто такой вообще?

— Мусссооррр! — заорала птица, растопырив крылья.

— Точно, мусор, — подтвердил принц и заржал.

Ариэль не понимал, почему принцу так смешно, и нахмурился.

— Так кто ты такой? — повторил вопрос тот.

Ариэль хмуро показал на горло и развел руками.

— Немой, что ли? — догадался принц и хмыкнул: — точно, один мусор к нашему берегу прибивается. Еще и голый мусор. С корабля, что ли, выкинули?

Ариэль поразмыслил и кивнул — почему бы и не с корабля? Вполне нормальное объяснение.

— Нехило тебе, значит, поплавать пришлось, — сказал принц. — Неудивительно, что шмотки растерял. Интересно, как ты вообще жив остался. Плаваешь, небось, как акула.

«Лучше», — хотел было буркнуть Ариэль, но пришлось снова кивнуть.

— Ну, значит, буду звать тебя Сквало, раз другого имени нет, — сообщил принц.

Ариэль усмехнулся — прикольное имя. Даже, можно сказать, давно заслуженное в бою. Ну что ж, Сквало так Сквало.

— Кстати, не видел тут парня еще одного? — перебил его мысли принц. — Сильный такой, пару часов назад вытащил меня из воды. И не только, — задумчиво добавил он. — Правда не помню, как выглядит. Голос только помню. Такое ощущение, что я не раз его слышал. В общем, похуй, тебе это неинтересно. Так не видел?

Ариэль — теперь уже Сквало — помотал головой, а потом ткнул себя пальцем в грудь — мол, а может, это я?

— Что — ты? — поинтересовался принц.

Сквало изобразил руками, как он плыл, тащил принца и показал, откуда они приплыли.

— Да-да, — подтвердил тот, — он меня вытащил и на берег положил. Видел, что ли?

«Вот ты тупой», — подумал Сквало и махнул рукой — надо будет подумать, как толком все ему объяснить. И помотал головой — нет, не видел.

— Муссссорррр! — снова заорала птица, и Сквало, подумав, вопросительно ткнул пальцем в ее сторону.

— Ты дремучий какой-то, что ли? — фыркнул принц. — Попугаев не видел? Говорящая птица. А эта вообще пиздит, не затыкаясь.

Сквало покачал головой. Птиц таких он не видел, половину слов принца не понимал, но и не думал расстраиваться — научится, привыкнет. Принц снова внимательно оглядел его, и Сквало неожиданно стало не по себе — взгляд какой-то странный был, на него раньше точно никто так не смотрел. «Такое ощущение, что он во мне рыбу разглядел и сожрать собирается», — подумал Сквало и вопросительно поднял бровь.

— Держи, — принц расстегнул, стащил с себя рубашку и протянул Сквало. — Вряд ли кто-то подослал немую полудохлую рыбину, чтобы меня убить, так что нехрен тут яйцами трясти, мусор, вали в особняк. Там тебе шмотки подберут.

То ли это воздух так действовал, то ли слова знакомые и незнакомые раздражали, но у Сквало аж руки зачесались — не рубашку взять, а двинуть по той самой морде, которую совсем недавно хотелось погладить. Он обвязал рубашкой бедра, догадавшись, что не голый торс смущает принца, и посмотрел на нависающий над морем особняк, за дверью которого его явно и поджидала новая жизнь.

— Меня зовут Занзас, — сказал принц и осклабился: — добро пожаловать в Вонголу, мусор.

— Вонгола! — пискнул до сих пор сидевший тихо Дино. — Ариэль, не ходи туда, это не царство! Я много слышал о Вонголе. Помнишь, мы несколько раз находили выброшенные в море трупы?

— Он тебя не слышит, — спокойно сказал Ромарио. — Посмотри на него, он же как будто заколдованный.

Сквало шагал за Занзасом и, казалось, с каждым шагом шел все увереннее, оставляя море за спиной.

— Беда, — вздохнул Дино. — Что же нам теперь делать? Как помочь Ариэлю?

— Он теперь Сквало, — исправил его Ромарио. — Бабушка всегда говорила мне, что имя имеет значение. Может, среди убийц только такое и будет уместным. 

 

До самого утра Сквало больше не видел Занзаса. Но время провел с пользой — подобрал одежду из вороха принесенной, отправился на кухню и остался доволен, не найдя там никакой рыбы, только мясо. Мясо он раньше не ел, но вкус ему понравился. Правда, потом страшно болел желудок, но на это Сквало махнул рукой и еще несколько часов вертелся на кухне, пополняя словарный запас. Неважно, что сам никогда не сможет сказать ни слова, понимать — не менее важно. Запомнив, что такое «похуй», «ебаный хрен», «пиздец» и еще пару-тройку выражений, Сквало отправился в отведенную ему комнату и с интересом обследовал кровать. Он знал, что на этом люди спят, но проверять не торопился — ходил, отрабатывая шаги, и через некоторое время даже побегал от одной стены к другой. Удовлетворенно зевнув, он наконец свалился на кровать, оценил ее удобство и несколько секунд спустя вырубился — вечерок выдался не из легких, Сквало устал.

Утром Сквало первым делом обыскал особняк — Занзаса нигде не было, так что он снова отправился на кухню. Вскоре, в очередной раз пополнив словарный запас, Сквало начал разбираться в ситуации. Занзас оказался не совсем принцем — скорее, одним из королей, только не королевства, а преступного мира. Лучшим киллером, который однажды попытался убрать самого короля. За что и отправился на морское дно.

— Восемь лет его не было, — шепотом, хотя вокруг никого не было, поведал Сквало старший повар. — Мы даже не думали, что он вернется. Господа перебивались случайными мелкими заказами. Даже Луссурия почти не говорил, только клювом мрачно щелкал. Не удивляйся, — добавил он, заметив изумленный взгляд Сквало. — Даром что птица, как клюнет в темечко, так и дух вон. А кто заподозрит в убийстве попугая?

Со Сквало секретами делились охотно — немой собеседник не только не перебивал словоохотливую обслугу, но и рассказать никому ничего не мог. К обеду Сквало уже знал, что вонгольский замок — не один такой и не главный, в главном заседал сам король, а сюда сослал тех, кто либо был верен Занзасу, либо не угодил королю и был наказан. Обо всех приближенных Занзаса Сквало тоже разузнал, а с одним даже успел познакомиться лично.

Леви — туповатый бугай — припер его к стене и чуть не вытряс то, что хотел заполучить Мукуро. В отличие от Занзаса, Леви считал, что Сквало явился убить его драгоценного босса. Поначалу Сквало протестующее замычал, попытался объяснить на пальцах хотя бы что-нибудь, а потом почувствовал, как заболела рука, и с удивлением заметил красный отпечаток своего кулака на скуле Леви. «Охуеть», — подумал Сквало, а потом долго и с удовольствием стучал здоровяка головой об стену, тщательно стараясь не убить, но насладиться процессом, который, как ни странно, ему понравился. «Точно, это воздух на меня так действует», — размышлял Сквало, бредя по длинному коридору. Задумавшись, он не заметил Занзаса и едва не налетел на него.

— А, бесполезный мусор, — вместо приветствия сказал тот, и Сквало снова сжал кулаки. А Занзас скользнул по нему взглядом и усмехнулся: — тебя что, уже отделали? Видок помятый.

На какое-то мгновение стало трудно дышать, и Сквало сначала не понял, в чем дело. А потом догадался — его душила ярость. Ярость, о которой раньше он только слышал, но никогда не испытывал сам.

— Ого, как ты разозлился, — рассмеялся Занзас. — Неужели я ошибся, и это не тебя, а ты кого-то отделал?

Резко развернувшись, Сквало пошел прочь. Отличное начало, ничего не скажешь — теперь постучать об стену хотелось самого Занзаса, и, если не убить, то хотя бы избавить от этой мерзкой лыбы на лице.

— Стой! — прозвучало из-за спины, но Сквало не остановился, только средний палец показал, не оборачиваясь, он уже знал, что это означает «отвали». Тоже мне, принц без королевства, убийца без работы, милостью короля.

Сквало никто не остановил.

 

Оружия в замке оказалось навалом, и впервые за день Сквало обрадовался. Покопавшись в оружейной комнате, он выбрал меч, с удовольствием сжал рукоять и отправился на берег — потренироваться.

— А я тебя тут жду, жду, — напустился на него Дино. — Ну что, принц тебя поцеловал?

Сквало покачал головой.

— Плохо, — расстроился Дино. — А что говорит? Собирается целовать?

Сквало усмехнулся и поднял меч. Он казался тяжелее, чем в воде, но в то же время двигаться было легче. Он больше не слушал причитаний Дино, сосредоточившись на себе и повторяя — теперь уже на суше — то, чему научился раньше. Солнце не жгло, а приятно грело, меч со свистом рассекал воздух, ноги почти не подгибались, и Сквало чувствовал себя так хорошо, как никогда прежде.

— А ты ничего, — услышал он голос Занзаса и остановился.

Тот сидел на камне у моря и с любопытством смотрел на Сквало.

— И меч хороший выбрал, — одобрил Занзас. — Говорят, он волшебный.

Сквало скептически осмотрел меч — обычный меч, ничего сверхъестественного. Не то что трезубец Мукуро.

— Мечники — довольно большая редкость, — сказал Занзас. — Ты, конечно, не мастер, но талант явно есть. Точно не убить меня явился прямо из моря? — усмехнулся он.

«Нет, блядь, поцеловать, — подумал Сквало. — Только не уверен уже, что мне хочется».

Он подошел ближе и замер, принюхиваясь — от Занзаса исходил какой-то незнакомый резкий запах. В руках у Занзаса была бутылка, тот отпил из нее, глядя на море, и Сквало понял, что пахнет напиток. Нет, такое он точно бы пить не стал, ну и вонища. 

Оказывается, с людьми не все так просто, как казалось — мало того, что рыбу жрут, так еще и пьют всякую дрянь.

Сквало сел на песок неподалеку от Занзаса. Тот молчал, прикладываясь к бутылке. Дино нигде не было видно, сказать что-нибудь было невозможно, и Сквало так же молча сидел, глядя на солнце, стремительно скатывающееся к закату. Второй закат, завтра — последний день. В море время казалось таким бесконечным, а здесь — не успел обернуться, как уже приближается ночь. И с принцем он, похоже, промахнулся. Хотя — не жаль. Сквало не простил бы себе, если бы не попытался.

— Я слышал голос, — вдруг сказал Занзас, и Сквало посмотрел на него. Говорил он теперь как-то странно, растягивая слова. — Может, это и глюки, конечно, — продолжил тот. — В конце концов, я не тот человек, которому даже перед смертью будут петь ангелы, но я уверен, что слышал. И даже видел тень. Это точно был он. Тот, кто вытащил меня. Хотя, — он приложился к бутылке снова, — тебе, мусор, все равно не понять.

Вздохнув, Сквало решил попытать счастья еще раз.

Показав на море, он показал руками, что плывет, но не успел еще сообразить, как объяснить получше, Занзас хмыкнул.

— Ну, хочешь плавать, так плавай, — пожал он плечами. — Мне-то что? Лезь в воду и плыви, ты явно умеешь, раз вчера с корабля до берега доплыл.

«Он точно тупой», — снова разозлился Сквало, чувствуя, как руки чешутся совершенно определенным образом — дать по роже, по этой тупой роже, по башке, в которой нет мозгов, а значит, можно не бояться что-то повредить.

Но вместо этого Сквало начал раздеваться. Вода, по крайней мере, остужает. Лучше и правда поплавать, чем убить этого ебанутого принца раньше, чем наступит третий закат.

Скинув на берег одежду, Сквало вошел в воду и поплыл, сначала осторожно, не зная точно, как правильно двигать ногами, а потом со все большим удовольствием. С хвостом, конечно, плавалось быстрее, но и с ногами было ничего, и Сквало отплывал все дальше от берега.

— Ты утопиться, что ли, решил, мусор? — Занзас все время застигал его врасплох, Сквало даже вздрогнул от неожиданности. — Или корабль свой догнать?

Повернувшись к Занзасу, Сквало не выдержал и постучал себя по голове, ясно давая понять — тупой ты, сука, что за дурацкие вопросы?

— А плаваешь ты и правда как рыба, не зря я тебя Сквало назвал, — улыбнулся Занзас, и от этой улыбки у Сквало вдруг защемило в груди.

— Странный ты, мусор, — сказал Занзас после паузы. — Вроде и незнакомый, а такое ощущение, что я тебя знаю. А если не знаю, то точно хочу узнать получше. Только никак не пойму, нахрена мне это надо.

Сквало повел плечом, нырнул, проплыл под Занзасом и, вынырнув, кивнул в сторону берега. Мол, поплыли?

— Хочешь наперегонки? — поинтересовался Занзас. — Ну давай. Иди сюда, начнем с одной точки и не вздумай жульничать.

То ли он дернул Сквало к себе за руку сильнее, чем следовало, то ли волна подтолкнула, а может, еще что-то, но в следующее мгновение Сквало прижался к Занзасу всем телом и от неожиданности обнял за шею обеими руками.

Такого жара Сквало точно еще не чувствовал никогда. Как будто что-то вспыхнуло изнутри и снаружи, обволокло пламенем и запылало в крови. Если бы Сквало мог застонать, он, наверное, так и сделал бы — от беззвучного крика даже в горле запершило.

У него стоял, у Занзаса — тоже, Сквало чувствовал, как в него упирается чужой твердый член, от этого стало трудно дышать, соображать и вообще — думать о чем-нибудь, кроме Занзаса.

Тот держал его еще несколько секунд, а потом оттолкнул.

— Ебаный пиздец, — мрачно бросил Занзас, — только этого не хватало, бесполезный мусор.

Занзас плыл к берегу, а Сквало, глядя ему вслед, думал, что теперь точно понимает смысл выражения «ебаный пиздец», а еще — что жалеть о бездарно проведенном дне точно не будет. Если о чем и жалеть, так это о том, что все длилось так недолго.

Вот только уебать за «бесполезный мусор» по-прежнему хотелось.

 

Когда Сквало вернулся в замок, было уже темно. От соленой воды тянуло кожу, и он принял душ. А потом пошел искать Занзаса. 

В комнате стоял адский спертый запах. На полу валялась пустая бутылка. Занзас спал прямо в одежде, раскинувшись на кровати.

Едва не задыхаясь, Сквало открыл окна и растянулся рядом с Занзасом.

«Тупой мусор, — подумал он, — безнадежно тупой мусор». 

Сквало не собирался засыпать, но кто-то яростно тряс его, а от яркого света он зажмурился, едва успев открыть глаза.

Что-то холодное уперлось ему в лоб, и Сквало осторожно приоткрыл один глаз. Пистолет. Заебись, круто.

— Ты чего тут делаешь, ебанулся совсем? — злобно спросил Занзас, и Сквало почувствовал, как тоже мгновенно разозлился. 

«Ой-ой, какие мы недотроги, блядь», — подумал он и ударил Занзаса по руке, а как только пистолет метнулся в сторону, вцепился в Занзаса мертвой хваткой.

Было больно. Они дрались, упав на пол, то и дело пытаясь подняться и снова падая и катаясь по твердой поверхности. Сквало бил отчаянно и в полную силу, бил, не жалея и не сомневаясь, забивая на боль. «Убью к херам собачьим! — яростно думал он, — похуй на все, ненавижу!»

Когда, обессиленные, они расцепились, Сквало отполз к кровати и сел на пол, упершись в нее спиной и тяжело дыша. Он первый раз чувствовал вкус собственной крови, облизывая разбитую губу, и скалился, глядя на изукрашенную рожу Занзаса. «Заслужил, сука, — думал Сквало, — и только попробуй хотя бы подумать, что нет. Точно убью».

Отдышавшись, Занзас растянулся на полу и хрипло рассмеялся. Сквало удивленно посмотрел на него, а тот закашлялся и повернул голову.

— А я думал, море притащило мне кусок мусора. Надо же, какие у тебя скрытые таланты — давно меня никто не бил. Жрать будешь?

Сквало моргнул, а потом медленно кивнул.

— Что ты вообще жрешь, уебище? — поинтересовался Занзас. — Мясо, рыбу?

Сквало замахал руками, состроив — как ему казалось — страшную морду.

— Да блядь, не хочешь жрать рыбу, не жри, — отмахнулся Занзас, — что ты мне глаза пучишь? Пошли, — он встал с пола и протянул Сквало руку. — Вали к себе, отмывайся, переодевайся и приходи в столовую. Нехрен в кровище шляться.

«Сегодня последний день, — подумал Сквало. — Надо же, как, оказывается, мало времени на все. А может, это я не умею им распоряжаться. Да и похуй. Все равно обратно на дно не хочу. Здесь хотя бы сдохну не от скуки».

Вернувшись в свою комнату, Сквало едва не подпрыгнул, увидев Дино.

— Я с ночи к тебе полз, — простонал тот. — Где тебя носило? Ну что, он тебя поцеловал? Я так и знал, — засокрушался он, когда Сквало помотал головой. — Ты только посмотри на себя — весь избитый, а должен быть зацелованный! Надо что-то делать!

Сквало улыбнулся. Если уж у него ничего не получается, вряд ли Дино сможет чем-то помочь.

— Ты должен ему сказать! — причитал Дино. — Скажи, что спас его, скажи, чем пожертвовал ради его жизни!

Сквало медленно покачал головой — даже если бы у него был голос, он больше не собирался ничего рассказывать Занзасу. Это было бы… неправильно.

— Отнеси меня в море, — попросил Дино. — Вижу, ты мне не помощник. Мы с Ромарио сами придумаем, что делать. Я никогда не прощу себе, что не остановил тебя, если ты погибнешь. Ты мой лучший друг, я сделаю все, что смогу.

Сквало улыбнулся, погладил Дино по голове и показал знаками, что должен переодеться и умыться.

Более-менее приведя себя в порядок, Сквало отнес Дино к морю.

— До вечера время еще есть, — сказал тот. — Приходи сюда, что-нибудь обязательно решится.

Сквало кивнул — «что-нибудь» решится так или иначе.

 

— Я уж думал, ты утонул в ванной, — фыркнул Занзас, завидев Сквало. — Луссурия, — позвал он, — приведи этот мусор в божеский вид.

Сквало с удивлением рассматривал Занзаса — на том не было ни ссадины, как будто они и не дрались час назад.

— Муссссоррр! — заорал Луссурия и неожиданно сел Сквало на голову. Захлопал крыльями, закрыл ими лицо Сквало, и тот почувствовал, как по телу разливается легкое тепло, от которого перестает ломить кости, уходит усталость и заживает разбитое лицо.

— Он лечить умеет, — объяснил Занзас. — Бесценная птица. Правда, иногда любит насрать на голову.

Сквало с беспокойством согнал с себя попугая и ощупал макушку — нет, повезло.

— Мне по делу уехать надо, — сказал Занзас. — Я бы взял тебя с собой, вдруг и правда на что-то способен, но еще рано тебя подключать. Слишком уж ты темная лошадка, а дохлого мусора мне и так хватает. Фран с Бельфегором меня уже ждут, а ты можешь пообщаться с Леви, — усмехнулся он. — Говорят, вы уже успели познакомиться.

Сквало протестующе замахал головой, показывая, что у него есть меч, он тоже хочет — куда угодно, лишь бы с Занзасом, лишь бы не сидеть в четырех стенах. 

— Нахуй, — отрезал Занзас. — Сказал — сиди на жопе ровно, значит, сиди. Мне твоей бесполезной жизни не жалко, просто нахрен не надо, чтобы ты под ногами путался. Усек?

Сквало сжал кулаки, готовый снова кинуться на Занзаса, но тот бросил на него такой тяжелый взгляд, что пришлось отступить.

— Некогда, — отрезал Занзас и вышел.

Вдоволь набесившись и уничтожив мечом шкаф в выделенной ему комнате, Сквало успокоился и решил все-таки пожрать.

«Сука, — думал он, идя по коридору, — скоро третий закат, а этот мудила свалил и неизвестно, когда вернется. А если завтра? Хотя ему, конечно, похуй: — был мусор и сплыл мусор, он даже не вспомнит обо мне. Вот бы приложить его рожей об стол пару раз. Нет, лучше двадцать».

Погруженный в свои мысли, Сквало не сразу понял, что свет за окнами неожиданно померк, а потом снаружи раздалось чье-то громкое рычание.

— Тир! — неслось отовсюду, — Тир! Черный дракон!

Сквало моргнуть не успел, как вокруг воцарилась паника. Крепко схватив пробегавшего мимо поваренка, Сквало вопросительно кивнул.

— Черный варийский дракон Тир, — выпалил тот, пытаясь вырваться. — Страшная непобедимая скотина. Выжигает все, что на пути попадется. Его никто победить не может, если налетит — все, пиши пропало. Конкурентов не терпит, всех уничтожить стремится. Он же лучший убийца в мире.

«Ну уж нет, придется смириться, что не лучший», — решил Сквало, бросаясь в свою комнату за мечом. Занзаса не было, Сквало не имел права допустить, чтобы его замок разрушили, а людей поубивали. Похуй, что Занзас и сам скотина почище дракона, зато Сквало — не бесполезный мусор, как считает тот.

Выскочив на улицу, Сквало задрал голову. Огромная черная тень будто заслонила небо, с деревьев слетали листья от какого-то странного шумного ветра. «Крылья», — понял Сквало и тут увидел дракона.

Тот действительно был огромным и, казалось, лениво покружив над замком, устремился к морю.

«Вот и конец тебе, — злорадно подумал Сквало, — там — моя стихия, ебанутая тварь».

Бегом спустившись на пляж, Сквало видел, как дракон сел и медленно повернулся к нему, разглядывая всеми тремя парами глаз на трех головах.

— Рыбой воняешь, — рыкнул дракон, и висевший на его груди массивный ключ шевельнулся, — свали, пока не стал вонять дохлой рыбой. Ты мне не нужен.

Сквало молча принял стойку и поднял меч.

— Ну, как хочешь, сам нарвался, — снова прорычал дракон и бросился на него.

Таких боев у Сквало точно никогда не было. Куда там акулам. Дракон нападал, пытался зацепить когтями, плевался огнем — Сквало уворачивался, бил мечом, все больше впадая в раж, с удовольствием чувствуя, как меч то и дело взрезает живую плоть.

Когда первая голова безжизненно свалилась на песок, Сквало попытался перевести дух — он чувствовал усталось, но до победы было еще слишком далеко. И дракон не дал ему передышки. Он жег пламенем так, будто собирался выжечь пустыню на море, и Сквало нырнул в воду, пережидая.

Растратив пламя, дракон замер, напряженно вглядываясь в поверхность, и Сквало впервые пожалел, что лишился жабр — воздух заканчивался, надо было выныривать. Но тут дракон опустил голову пониже к воде, и Сквало кинулся вперед — блеснул меч, и голова отлетела в море. 

Дракон, тяжело дыша, плюхнулся на задницу, а Сквало рухнул на одно колено — проклятые ноги устали раньше всего, что-то дрожало внутри, не давая встать, но бой еще не был закончен.

Выстрел Сквало сначала принял за гром. Он удивленно вскинул голову, не понимая, откуда так быстро пришла гроза, и тут увидел Занзаса. В руках у того были пистолеты. За первым выстрелом послышался второй, третий, десятый — Занзас палил в дракона, из пистолетов рвалось красное пламя, оно врезалось в чешуйчатое зеленое тело, вырывало из него куски, и, раскатисто зарычав, дракон расправил крылья.

«Взлетит, — мелькнула у Сквало мысль, — не поймаешь, если взлетит».

Вскочив на ноги, он метнулся к дракону, широко размахнулся — и меч легко вошел в перепончатое крыло. Дракон покачнулся, стремительно взмахнул лапой — и руку Сквало обожгло такой болью, что он едва не потерял сознание, падая на спину.

«Нельзя, нельзя, нельзя, — билось в голове, — не сейчас, пока эта тварь жива». Но подняться не мог. От боли содрогалось тело, боль заполоняла собой все, а рядом валялся меч, поднять который казалось теперь чем-то почти немыслимым.

Сквало сделал над собой усилие и повернул голову.

Дракон надвигался на Занзаса. Тот стрелял в него, уверенно наступая, но, казалось, дракон не обращает на это никакого внимания. Остановившись и раскрыв пасть, дракон на мгновение замер, и Сквало решил, что сейчас тот дохнет огнем, и от Занзаса живого места не останется. Лихорадочно шаря рядом с собой здоровой рукой, Сквало нащупал меч, попытался встать и снова бессильно упал на землю. А дракон дышал — только не огнем на Занзаса, а шумно и неторопливо втягивал в себя воздух вместе с пламенем из пистолетов, и прямо на глазах становился сильнее. Заживали раны, расправлялось раненое крыло, и вскоре Занзас рухнул на колени, выронив из руки пистолет.

«Нет!» — рванулся Сквало, вскакивая на ноги и поднимая меч над головой. Дракон был далеко, он не успел бы добежать, но будто кто-то подсказывал ему, что делать. За спиной пенились волны, с легким шумом набегая на берег и лаская подгибающиеся ноги. Сквало взмахнул мечом, и тот вдруг вспыхнул пронзительным синим цветом, а ласковая волна начала стремительно расти, стеной становясь позади Сквало.

Дракон повернул голову, оставшаяся пара глаз широко распахнулась.

— Волшебный меч! - прорычал он и устремился к Сквало. А тот размахнулся из последних сил, метя туда, где громко билось драконье сердце. Меч подхватила волна, словно заменяя искалеченную руку, и понеслась вперед.

Последний рев дракона был таким громким и мерзким, что Сквало предпочел бы оглохнуть, а не онеметь. Огромная туша свалилась на песок, струя темной крови потекла к морю, будто пытаясь догнать отступающую волну.

Едва держась на ногах, Сквало направился к Занзасу. На свою руку смотреть не хотелось, он и так чувствовал, что та болтается на честном слове. Почему он до сих пор не сдох от кровопотери, Сквало не знал. Возможно, драконья кровь заставляла собственную сворачиваться быстрее. В конце концов, раны дракона на месте отрубленных голов заживали почти мгновенно.

Занзас сидел, прислонившись спиной к огромному валуну. Сквало опустился рядом, окончательно обессилев. Голова словно сама упала на плечо Занзасу. Тот не пошевелился, и Сквало прикрыл глаза.

— Покажи, — наконец нарушил молчание Занзас и осторожно отодвинулся, разглядывая искалеченную руку. — Пиздец, — сказал он. — Мало того, что немой, так теперь еще и калека. И что прикажешь с тобой делать?

Сквало посмотрел на море — солнце клонилось к горизонту. Третий закат. Сквало улыбнулся, пожал плечами, встал, опираясь на валун, и побрел прочь. По темно-синей глади воды растекалось огромное пятно черной драконьей крови. 

— Мусор, — окликнул его Занзас, но Сквало не остановился. — Ключ. Возьми ключ от Варии, теперь она твоя. Ты заслужил ее в честном бою.

Сквало обернулся — Занзас протягивал ему большой и явно тяжелый ключ. Сквало взял его, постоял, взвешивая на ладони, а потом швырнул под ноги Занзасу, красноречивым жестом показав, куда тот может его засунуть.

Сквало шел к воде. Наверное, должен показаться Дино. А может, и Ромарио. Можно будет помахать на прощание, главное — не убить Занзаса. Глупо было бы дважды спасти ему жизнь, а потом придушить собственными руками. Ну, пусть рукой.

— Сквало, — снова окликнул его Занзас, но в голосе слышались какие-то новые нотки. — Это ведь был ты? Тогда, в море?

Сквало вошел по щиколотки в воду, подальше от крови, и остановился. Дино не было видно, за спиной слышались тяжелые шаги, а он просто смотрел на закат, не загадывая и ни о чем не жалея. Он не обернулся, даже когда чужая горячая рука легла ему на плечо. Только напрягся еще больше, отчаянно пытаясь справиться с желанием вцепиться в глотку Занзасу чем угодно, хоть зубами.

— Ариэль! Ариэль! — запыхавшийся Дино быстро плыл к нему, загребая тремя лапами, а четвертой прижимая к себе какую-то склянку. — Ариэль, я успел, успел, даже Ромарио отстал. Мы нашли Хибари — ну, помнишь, морского ежа? — он согласился помочь, терпеть колдуна не может, — тараторил Дино. — А потом он начал расти, расти, вырос прямо как корабль размером, и я под шумок спер… Вот… Возьми скорее, скажи ему, скажи… — Дино налетел на отмель, неуклюже перевернулся, склянка выпала из его лапы и, отлетев к берегу, разбилась о камень на мелкие осколки.

В горле у Сквало запершило, он резко повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на склянку, и поймал жадный, безумный и отчаянный взгляд Занзаса.

— Ариэль? — глухо переспросил он, но Сквало смотрел, как легкое облако фиолетового тумана стрелой летит к нему, и закашлялся, когда оно пронзило шею.

— Какой еще нахуй Ариэль? Я бесполезный мусор, — прохрипел Сквало, хватая Занзаса за грудки одной рукой и встряхивая. — Мусор, блядь, калека и прочее. А ты, сука, самое тупое животное в мире. Медуза, блядь, безмозглая, — орал он, продолжая трясти Занзаса. — Как ты меня заебал своим тупизмом, меня в жизни никто так не бесил! Скажи, блядь, спасибо, что не убил тебя к чертовой матери, как тебя вообще люди терпят?! И запомни, тупой ублюдок, меня зовут Сква…

Ор Сквало оборвался так резко, будто кто-то снова выключил звук. Впрочем, так оно и было — Занзас целовал его, не давая даже пикнуть, и через несколько секунд Сквало уже не сопротивлялся. 

— А вот и солнце село, — пропыхтел подоспевший Ромарио. — Успели?

— Давно я не встречал такой жажды убийства, — Мукуро покачивался на окрашенной кровью волне, рядом лениво плескались мурены. — Так что ничего не потерял — непорочной души как не бывало, а порочных у меня и так пруд пруди. Эх, красота, — протянул он, потягиваясь и вырисовывая трезубцем замысловатые загогулины на темной поверхности. — Что может быть лучше кровавого моря? Ну, разве что хорошая драка, — покопавшись в хохолке волос он извлек ежиную колючку и отбросил в сторону. — Жаль, что все море нельзя сделать таким красивым.

— Идиот, — проворчал Дино, с облегчением выдыхая и украдкой поглядывая на не устающую целоваться парочку.

— Ага, — легко согласился Мукуро. — Что-то я сегодня раздобрился окончательно. Прекрасное завершение дня. Хочется, пожалуй, полной гармонии.

Взглянув на Сквало и пробежавшись взглядом по его телу, Мукуро взмахнул трезубцем, и на месте искалеченной, безжизненно повисшей руки, выросла другая, слабо мерцая в тусклом свете едва видной луны.

Взмахнув хвостом, Мукуро нырнул во все еще окрашенную кровью воду, вынырнул и поплыл, разбрасывая вокруг себя темные брызги.

 

Вопли Сквало частенько доводилось слушать всей Варии, и вряд ли кто-то догадывался, что он умеет не только орать. Но морские жители знали: рано или поздно Сквало и Занзас придут на пустынный берег, и Сквало негромко запоет, заставляя даже волны шуметь тише. А если злые языки и утверждали, будто Занзас с тоской вспоминает те дни, когда Сквало молчал, вряд ли стоило обращать внимание на эти досужие сплетни.


End file.
